


For Your Entertainment

by aeries_amethyst



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeries_amethyst/pseuds/aeries_amethyst
Summary: This was not a relationship. This was not just sex. This was a performance and Kikwang was the main attraction - the centre of attention. He was here just for his entertainment...and Son Dongwoon would not have it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has implied!JongKey and unrequitted!DongKey. I didn't bother mentioning it in the tags because it's really minor, not more than a mention in the story honestly. 
> 
> The song used is "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert, because I thought it really suited the theme of the story and Kikwang's profession.

_So hot out of the box_      

 

  
  
He absolutely could not - for life of him - get that _man_ out of his mind.    
  
The feeling was stifling - suffocating - gnawing at his conscience repetitively – haunting his every thought.   He was constantly bombarded by the vivid memory of him - his pristine features, charming ways, bright smile and velvety smooth voice - he could still feel the lingering trace of his sensual soft touch upon his skin. Every tiny little detail and quirk was ingrained in his mind. But, to be completely honest - it wasn't really his fault.

No one could _really_ blame him when you find yourself face to race with a man who was blessed with -  
  
Glossy jet black hair, kissable plump pink lips, pale porcelain unblemished skin, pinch-able cheeks, dark captivating almond shaped eyes that disappeared into the most adorable eye-smile, skilled calloused hands, a defined jawline, an aristocratic nose, a slender waist, a blinding white smile and a body so toned, so ripped and so muscular that even a Greek god would envy it.        


 

  
_Can we pick up the pace?_      

 

  
  
  
In short, he was the ultimate picture of perfection – the pinnacle of grace and beauty - a truly gorgeous and desirable being. He was stunning, he was mesmerizing. He was...  

Kikwang -  Not _just_ Kikwang - Lee Kikwang.        


 

  
_Turn it up, heat it up_      

 

  
  
  
He was sexy – he was breath taking – he was confident – he was smooth - he was alluring - he was exhilarating - he was refreshing - he was a...high class escort. Long story short, he was a really _really_ expensive prostitute who just happened to waltz into Son Dongwoon's life and capture his attention...and his wallet.        


 

  
_I need to be entertained_      

 

  
  
  
This was insane.    
  
This was absurd.    
  
This was unethical.    
  
This was absolutely uncalled for.    
  
This was totally unorthodox.        


 

  
_Push the limit, are you with it?_      

 

  
  
  
This was going to come back and haunt him until the day he died, possibly even tarnish his clean reputation and screw up his currently nonexistent love life - but when he thought about it, he didn't regret one single moment of it because he really could not stop thinking about last night - last night was, in short, _absolutely amazing_.    
  
It was one risk that he had no qualms about taking, because he had never felt better. Mind blowing sex has that kind of effect on people.      

 

  
  
  
_Baby don't be afraid_      

 

  
  
Sure, there was the expected initial shock of realizing that he actually slept with a guy - who didn't just happen to be the typical random _one-night-stand_ \- in an attempt to get his mind off of Kibum and that boring stuffy business party. Yet unexpectedly, he came to realize that he wanted their moment to last a little bit longer - to be a little more meaningful - to the prolong the amount of time that their bodies stayed connected during the throes of their passion.    
  
It was a selfish decision. He wanted to be selfish for once in his life. He wanted to _feel_ wanted. He _needed_ that moment, as uncanny as it was.    
  
The sex - albeit random - was pretty damn hot - smoldering - earth shattering.

Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were those dark rimmed soulful eyes disappearing into mini crescent moons and mouth left agape in a silent scream of ecstasy as the raven haired man orgasmed whilst riding him to oblivion. It was the most erotic and captivating thing he had ever witnessed in his whole life.    
  
Plus, he noted off-handedly, that was probably the hardest he came in a very long time, if he had ever come that hard in the first place – yes, it was _that_ intense.    
  
Son Dongwoon may have been young, but he was no stranger to the _ways_ of the bedroom.    
  
He definitely had to give Kikwang his props...He was _really_ skilled at what he did for a living.      

 

  
  
  
_I'mma hurt you real good baby_      

 

  
  
  
He barely even knew the guy and yet here he was - fawning over him - so desperate to get to know him, even if it was just for sex...or was there more to it?    
  
He was forgetting one major factor. Actually, a person – a very important person.    
  
Probably the most important person in his life right now, besides his hyungs, his other friends and colleagues.    
  
The self-proclaimed fashionable diva, Kim Kibum.  

How did he fit into all of this?

Would this affect their relationship?

What did he really feel for him?  

Best friend or unrequited and emotionally unavailable love interest, there was no way in hell that he was going to even dare telling Kibum about what happened between him and Kikwang. He - quite frankly - would never hear the end of it. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how Kibum would take the news, because if he'd explained his motives then he'd have to come clean about his feelings and that would lead to an inopportune confession that would just make everything all the more complicated and he did not need any more complications in his life right now.    
  
There were so many emotions that would be going through Kibum's head - pity, anger, disgust, sympathy, rejection...maybe by some miraculous twist of fate, there would even be a reciprocation of his feelings, but he wouldn't get his hopes up.    
  
Because, Kibum had Jonghyun and if Dongwoon had somebody, then he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.      
  
It clearly wasn't one of his smarter choices in life - but it was one of the most memorable. However, when it all came down to it - he couldn't deny Kibum anything since he was head over heels in love with him, even if he did have quite the rocky relationship with his boyfriend, Jonghyun - but his mind kept wandering back to that mysterious raven haired man with the bright eye-smile and luscious lips.

Son Dongwoon was at a loss for what to do.    
  
Was he trying to fill the void in his heart with Kikwang or was there genuine interest there? He didn't really know...Hell, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know either. The answer to his query might just stir up even more unwanted questions.    
  
A shrill beep jolted him from his musings. The time - 7:00 AM - flashed across the small gray rectangular screen of his alarm clock. It was time to get up, but he never even slept in the first place. His thoughts kept him up all night.    
  
His large round dark chocolate brown eyes stared blankly up at the boring bone white ceiling of his huge richly furnished bedroom as he lay sprawled half-naked across his bed, his thoughts still mulling about in his head. He let a frustrated sigh slip through his chapped lips and ran a large tanned hand through his thick lengthy unkempt sienna brown locks.    
  
He clenched and unclenched his other hand absent-mindedly, feeling the edges of the tiny paper poke against his palm. He glanced down at the small crisp pearl white card, the bold fancy golden script catching his eye and the words embedding themselves in his brain.    
  
  
_**Come, come, come on down to "The Black Pearl"**_

 _ **The only place where all your hidden sexual fantasies can set sail. Find your buried treasure here and let us bring you to paradise.**_  
  
  
Everything about the wording was so suggestive - so obvious - so sexually inclined - but then again, it was a business that solely relied on sex to make profit. They had to reach out to prospective customers somehow.    
  
However, he was one of the fortunate - or unfortunate - souls who got the card and the _memo_ after the service, not that he minded either way. He'd already gotten a taste of the services...and it was nothing short of  _delicious._     

 

  
  
_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_      

 

  
  
  
What was the point of complaining if he was already swayed by the offer? He was already dying to go there yet here he was, lying around on his bed wasting time.    
  
It was about time that he made a very inportant call. He needed to book himself an appointment, with his newfound addiction.    
  
...Son Dongwoon would be meeting Lee Kikwang again very very soon...      

  
  
~    

 

  
  
  
_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_      

 

  
  
As the saying goes, there is always a first time for everything.    
  
However, this was a completely different cup of tea, especially because he preferred coffee.    
  
Making a call to the Black Pearl for the first time to schedule an appointment was nothing short of awkward and confusing for Dongwoon.    
  
He may have been a higly trained architect who worked in an upscale business who had to speak formally to important clients and colleagues daily, but  _this_  kind of conversation was not in the same category at all.  
  
It wasn't as if he had any idea what to expect in the first place and to speak so openly about any kinks he may have or his personal preferences made him slightly uncomfortable, but at least he got the appointment. That was all that mattered right?    
  
He snickered every time he heard the word _appointment_ because they made it sound so official and important, like a medical checkup at a hospital and not a sex session. It was times like these when the phrase _sexual healing_ came to mind.  
  
The conversation could have also been a little less disturbing if the receiver would have spoken in her normal voice and not in her supposedly  _seductive_ tone. Then again, she didn't sound sexy to him at all. She just sounded like she was trying too hard, plus her voice was nasally.    
  
He was still excited nonetheless, but he would get used to it with time. He was sure that this would not be the last time, especially since the first time was oh so _rewarding._       


 

  
_I told you, I'mma hold ya down until you're amazed_      

 

  
  
He raised his head to gaze at the lofty establishment before him, located deep within the heart of city, in the shadier - but not any less populated - areas of the city. On the outside, it appeared like any other business, but the brunette wondered what it really looked like on the inside.    
  
It was a late Thursday evening, and he'd just gotten off from work, not even bothering to go home to change his business attire into something more casual. His crimson red tie hung loosely around his neck and his silver pinstriped shirt was untucked from his ash gray slacks - his jacket left in the backseat of his new shiny, sleek and silver Audi. Should he even bother to make himself appear neater? He was probably going to get naked as soon as he entered the room anyways.  

 

  
  
_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_      

 

  
  
  
Being the overly cautious and paranoid maknae that he was -    
  
He whipped his head around quickly, just to be sure that there wasn't someone he knew lurking around the place or simply "passing by". He did not need anyone seeing him right now and he would prefer keeping his slate clean before he even managed to get laid.    
  
He would not risk his reputation going down the drain just like that, he had to be cautious at all times.    
  
Sensing no incoming danger, he briskly walked up to the tinted glass doors and made his way inside, warily eyeing the two tall bulky security guards at the entrance and passing through the detector. This business seemed to take great measures in protection and security.    
  
As soon as be stepped foot inside, his eyes roved around the place curiously. It felt as if he'd step foot into a hotel lobby rather than a whore house. The floors were glossy and spotless, there were expensive art pieces hanging on the walls, elevators, an ATM machine, a small cafe, a bellboy, potted plants here and there - even a golden chandelier with diamonds. He blinked a few times just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and that he was at the right place, because he's sure that businesses like _this_ aren't supposed to look this _nice_.    
  
He spied a young female receptionist in a simple form-fitting black dress and her hair tied up in a neat bun, busily typing away at the front desk and strolled over to her nervously, not sure exactly where else to go.      

 

  
  
_No escaping when I start_      

 

  
  
Before he could even open his mouth, she cut him off without even sparing him a glance -  

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked in a monotone, her eyes still glued to her computer and her manicured nails clicking against the keyboard. She could at least _try_ to appear warm and courteous, even a small smile wouldn't be so bad.      

 

  
  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_      

 

  
  
  
"Uh, I had called earlier to book an -" he mumbled and was interrupted, again.    
  
"Appointment, I presume?" she answered snootily. Her attitude was really starting to grate on his nerves.    
  
"Y-yes," he stuttered, embarrassed at the reason and bearing in mind to keep his responses short in case she decided to cut him off...again.    
  
"Name?" she asked in a drawl.    
  
"U-um...Son Dongwoon,"    
  
Her eyes glided over the information displayed on the monitor, "This is your first time here?"    
  
"Well, yeah." he muttered with a cough to hide his nervousness, scratching at the back of his head.    
  
"You're here for the eight o' clock appointment with Kikwang, is that correct?"    
  
"Uh, yes. That would be correct,"    
  
"Right this way, please," she directed him to the side and actually gave him a once over - however she was not that impressed with him, to be honest, he wasn't that impressed with her either, so they could call it even. It wasn't like he was attracted to females in the first place.    
  
She stepped away from her post and strut down the hallway in her stiletto heels, barely waiting for him to catch up with her.

Yeah, her attitude was _really_ starting to annoy him.      

 

  
  
_There's no way to ring the alarm_      

 

  
  
  
  
They passed through some large royal purple velvet doors and Dongwoon swore that he set foot into an upscale club on a friday night.    
  
The music was blaring from the speakers, rainbow colored lights were flashing on and off all over the place, exotic dancers were twirling around on poles, drinks being served by the dozen at the bar, tons of bodies bumping and grinding on the dancefloor, people sitting on leather couches in private booths and of course, quite a lot of PDA or maybe just sex in general.    
  
"This is the chill lounge and bar where you are allowed to socialize. Once you become a VIP member, you can gain access to this area and all the other green light areas in this building like the indoor swimming area, restaurant, spa etc." she stated with an air of formality and he nodded dumbly, still gaping at the plush decor of the area.  
  
He was impressed, because it was way more than he was expecting just like everything else he'd seen there so far.    
  
"Where you'll be going for your _session_ , is to the personal suite," she continued to explain as they walked across the path until they were faced with the shiny silver doors of an elevator. She punched the up button with a manicured nail and the doors slid open.        

 

  
  
  
_So hold on until it's over_      

 

  
  
They stepped into the elevator and the doors swooshed close behind them. She tapped in a few numbers and they were lifted upwards, floor by floor. The ride was silent and tense, the receptionist effectively ignoring his presence and his attempts at small talk, in the end he just rolled his eyes and ignored her as well - he wasn't even interested in girls so why should he care? Maybe she hated him or she didn't like people in general. For a receptionist, she should be way more welcoming. All he knew was that he really didn't like her either.    
  
Once they reached the 12th floor, the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open once more, but she made no move to exit, instead motioning for him to leave instead.    
  
"Kikwang will be waiting for you in Room 64, that's straight down the hall. Please knock before entering," she gave him a final nod and left him to go on his merry way as she travelled back down to her post. He watched the doors shut and on one side of his brain, he thought 'Good riddance, the hag is finally gone,' on the other side, he thought, 'Just what the hell have I gotten myself into this time?'     

 

  
  
_Oh, do you know what you got into?_      

 

  
  
Now he's left all alone with no other choice but to move forward as he peered up and down the empty but brightly lit hallway. Seriously, was the place a hotel in the past or something because he was feeling way too nostalgic.    
  
His long legs carried him down the carpeted floors and he stopped abruptly at the white mahogany door numbered 64.    
  
He felt hesitant, anxious and intimidated, his nerves were out in full force. He needed to man up and get what he came for. He was not here for tea and biscuits, he was here for a night of pleasure and he was going to get it.     _  
_

 

 _  
  
  
Can you handle what I'm about to do?_      

 

  
  
  
A sudden high pitched chirp and a slight vibration in his pocket snapped him out of his reverie and alerted him to a new text message. His eyebrows furrowed, and he wondered just who the hell was texting him at such a crucial moment. His heart nearly stopped beating when he finally fished his phone out of his pocket and eyed the number on the screen. He cursed his bad luck under his breath and leaned against the door for support.  
  
Why him? Why now of all times?      

 

  
  
_Cause it's about to get rough for you_      

 

  
  
  
**From: Bummie  
To: Woonie    
  
Whr r u? R u free? Need some cmpny ryt nw. Jjong is being an ass as usual. Got ice-cream and beer.  **  
  
  
  
He sighed in an attempt to calm himself and glared at the message, gripping the phone tightly within his hands.    
  
Kibum needed him right now and yet here he was about to get _laid_ of all things. He felt like such a pathetic BFF. What kind of friend was he?    
  
He wanted to go comfort him, but...He'd made it so far already to just go and turn back now. It would be a waste of money to leave without even getting what he paid for, considering how expensive this whole appointment was in the first place. His heart hurt whenever he thought of Kibum and he didn't want to be faced with all of that pain, especially at this moment. To Kibum, he was just the shoulder to cry on and never the guy to cry over.    
  
He was always being compared to Jonghyun, no matter what he did and the feeling was suffocating. He abhorred it immensely.

Why couldn't he ever be enough? Why couldn't Kibum see his true feelings? Why couldn't he just move on and find someone else?   
  
It sucked wanting something you could never have, but Dongwoon had accepted that fate a long time ago. He was not backtracking now. He'd learnt to deal with the ache in his chest, even if it still hurt so so much. The pain had become a part of his relationship with Kibum.    
  
He couldn't have Kibum...But there was Kikwang. The Kikwang who was waiting just behind those doors. The Kikwang who made him forget that Kim Kibum ever even existed. The Kikwang who took his pain and heartache away, even if just for a moment.    
  
For some strange reason, his lips quirked slightly as he recalled the smiling face in his head. Kikwang was something else - and whatever it was, he needed it right now.    
  
It was then that he knew what his decision would be and he bit his lip as he texted his reply. He really hoped that Kibum wouldn't hold it against him in the future.      
  
  
**From: Woonie  
To: Bummie    
  
I can't ryt nw, I'm busy. Visiting an associate. C u later.  **  

  
  
He hated lying - especially to Kibum - but he hated playing the third wheel even more.    
  
He pocketed his phone, the bitter tastes of guilt and deceit soiling his mouth, but he bore with it and knocked on the door steadily, gulping audibly to contain his anxiety.      

 

  
  
_I'm here for your entertainment_      

 

  
  
  
  
He heard quick light footsteps that seemed to mirror the pace of his own heartbeat and the door swung open. He barely even had time to compose himself. He glanced down to gaze into familiar dark irises that blinked up at him in mild shock and then disappeared into a warm eyeless smile and Dongwoon was rendered speechless at the captivating sight before him.

Damn, was he always this beautiful?    

 

  
  
_Oh , I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_      

 

  
  
  
  
"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," the smaller man mused with a small laugh, and an all knowing grin on his face, "but come on in nonetheless,"  
  
He invited the brunette in with a wave of his hand as he shuffled inside awkwardly and the raven haired man closed the door behind him soundly.    
  
It was now or never. Now, they stood face to face - chest to chest - man to man.

They were on equal footing, right? So why did the tall brunette feel so tiny before this shorter dark haired man?    
  
Those eyes, those eyes that held so much life yet so much sadness and pain within their depths. He wanted to take them all away, to erase all the darkness.    
  
He looked so vulnerable before him, but Dongwoon could see the underlying strength within his body. Now Dongwoon wondered who was really the vulnerable one between them.   
  
Dongwoon felt like letting his defenses down and letting Kikwang in.  
  
How could someone so gorgeous and so sweet-tempered get mixed into a profession like this? Then again, what did he really know about Kikwang in the first place? How was he so sure that this whole thing wasn't an act just to put him at ease? Could he even trust him?      

 

  
  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_      

 

  
  
Kikwang peered up at him curiously, giving him a once over and rubbed his chin in contemplation as if he was examining the taller man. Suddenly, Dongwoon felt as if he was being undressed mentally, then again, it wouldn't be the first time they saw each other naked. With a satisfied grin, Kikwang waltzed over to the table in the centre of the room and set what appeared to be a timer.    
  
Now, why on earth would they need a timer? Oh wait, they billed each customer by the amount of time they spent with their personal _escort._    
  
So how long would he be spending under Kikwang's care?        


 

  
  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_      

 

  
  
  
  
"You can relax you know, I don't bite," joked the muscular raven haired man, but then he added as an after thought, "Well, not unless you want me to, but you don't seem that kinky to me,"    
  
He shrugged at him and then rolled his shoulders, stretching and his muscles. His back may have been turned to him but Dongwoon still watched him through hazy eyes, admiring his body that was toned to perfection and he knew that Kikwang well aware of it.    
  
Dongwoon wanted to reach out and touch him so badly, to have him writhing underneath him in wanton abandon.    
  
Twin black orbs focused on his tall lanky form without warning as the raven head snapped his head around and faced him, his eyes darkening with lust as he licked his lips seductively. The brunette's breath caught in his throat as the sexy raven head sauntered towards him in a sultry manner, eyes half-liddled, lush pink lips parted and waiting to be kissed.    
  
"I really don't know how any of this works actually," he states honestly, not sure what else to say as he backed away slowly as the older man advanced on him with ease, like a stealthy black panther cornering its prey.    
  
"You really haven't done this before, have you?" Kikwang inquired with a smirk, enjoying the feeling of making Dongwoon squirm in his pants. He loved being the one in charge, but he wouldn't mind having Dongwoon take over the reigns either.    
  
"I - in all honesty, that night was the first time," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed and if anything, Kikwang's smirk doubled in size.    
  
"I can tell," he said with a nod. They were now a mere few inches away from each other. Dongwoon could smell the intoxicating scent of Kikwang's cologne - a mixture of fresh pine, jade and sandalwood with a hint of rain and mint.    
  
"So do we have to just cut to the chase and have sex or is there some sort of - "    
  
He was rambling but a lone finger to his full lips silenced him immediately as he stared down once more into amused dark eyes.    
  
"Dongwoon, shut up," whispered the shorter man before pulling the brunette towards him and capturing his lips in a full on kiss, tangling his fingers into the thick chestnut locks and drawing their heads closer.    
  
Kikwang swallowed the moan that escaped Dongwoon's lips as he delved his slick tongue into his moist cavern, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth, reveling in his unique taste as their tongues slide against each other in a slippery dance.    
  
Dongwoon fisted his hands into the other man's skin tight leather shirt and tugged their bodies closer together, feeling the muscles ripple underneath his fingertips.      

 

  
  
  
  
_I'm here for your entertainment_        


 

  
  
Kikwang slid his hand between their bodies, running his fingers over his lean chest, down his toned abdomen and finally to cup his hardening manhood - ripping a low growl from the brunette's lips.        


 

  
  
_It's alright, you'll be fine_        


 

  
  
His touch set his insides on fire, and immediately spurred him on, snapping him out of his restraints. He wasn't going to be taking this slowly anymore. He wanted it all.    
  
Dongwoon was in control now.        
  


 

  
_Baby, I'm in control_      

 

  
  
  
With renewed strength, he grabbed the raven's ass with a light squeeze, pulling his smaller body up against his to wrap his thick thighs around his tapered waist and when their hardened groins brushed against each other - the feeling was electric.      

 

  
  
  
_Take the pain, take the pleasure_      

 

  
  
  
"Bedroom. Now!" commanded Kikwang with swollen lips and a breathy voice, but Dongwoon didn't need to be told twice.    
  
As soon as they reached the large king sized bed covered in black silk sheets, their bodies collided with the mattress in a mass of tangled limbs as their hands picked and pulled and grabbed at each others clothes in a flurry of movements.      

 

  
  
  
_I'm the master of both_      

 

  
  
  
Dongwoon stared down at a flushed and panting shirtless Kikwang, eyes clouded over with lust and swollen lips glossed over with a clear sheen of saliva. Kikwang looked absolutely ravishing.

 

  
  
  
  
_Close your eyes, not your mind_      

 

  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now," he whispered huskily, ogling him unabashedly and running a calloused hand down his pale chest to tweak his pert nipples. A shrill cry passed through his lips at the sensation and his back arched into the touch.    
  
"You need to get your clothes off now so I can see just how hot you are," he growled in response, pushing Dongwoon on to his back and getting off the bed so that he could deftly remove his own leather pants - in which he wore absolutely nothing underneath. His cock finally springing free of the tight confines and Dongwoon eyed him hungrily.        


 

  
  
_Let me into your soul_      

 

  
  
  
  
If Kikwang was just hot with his clothes on, then he was absolutely blazing scorching hot butt naked. How could he not have appreciated his body properly the first time? The man was built like a horse - speaking of horses, it was about time that Kikwang got on top and rode him.      

 

  
  
  
_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_      

 

  
  
  
  
"You seem to like this position a lot," the brunette noted with a smirk as Kikwang climbed upon him and straddled his hips with his naked body.    
  
"Well, I like it a lot more when my customers are responsive and not just lying around like a block," he stated gruffly, lips descending to plant wet butterfly kisses down Dongwoon's sweaty tanned chest, along his washboard abs and pausing at the waistband of his gray pants to rip them from his hips in one swift move, leaving him only in his already stained blue pinstripe boxers, the head of his cock forming a tent. Leaving no time to waste, he dragged the boxers off as well and Dongwoon hissed as soon as the cool air hit his groin.      

 

  
  
  
  
_No escaping when I start_        
  


 

  
"You're so excited for me already," Kikwang smirked at him once more, reaching down to fondle him - gripping his dick firmly and sliding his palm up and down the shaft, spreading his precum as well. The brunette groaned into his touch instantly, bucking his hips into the skilled hands. Kikwang had to marvel at how _big_ he was and just how perfectly his cock fit in his hands.  
  


 

  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_      

 

  
  
  
  
Deciding to speed up the process, Kikwang brought their hips closer together so that their rock hard members could meet and they moaned at the sensation.    
  
The raven rolled his hips against the brunette's, grinding their crotches against each other, spurring moan after moan after moan - their cocks sliding together in a heated frenzy.     _  
  
  
_

 

 _  
  
There's no way to ring the alarm, So hold on 'til it's over_      

 

  
  
  
Dongwoon clasped his hand around both of their members, rubbing them together in the palm of his hand, creating a wonderful friction that soon drove both of them insane.        
  


 

  
_Do you know what you got into?_        


 

  
  
Their mouths found each other not even a moment after, in a clash of lips, tongue and teeth.        


 

  
  
_Can you handle what I am about to do?_      

 

  
  
  
Kikwang's hands busied themselves in Dongwoon's thick mane, threading through the strands, trying to get a hold of as much of him as possible.        
  


 

  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_      

 

  
  
  
The brunette continued to tug at their lengths relentlessly, pumping his hand up and down the slick shafts, bringing them closer and closer to the first sign of ecstasy. He could feel it build up inside him, licking at his insides, clawing its way out for release until -        
  


 

  
_I'm here for your entertainment_        
  


 

  
He came with a feral growl, his hot white milky seed spilling between them, coating their bodies with semen - and just a second later, Kikwang spurted his liquid as well, adding to the sea of white as he came with a breathy broken moan.      

 

  
  
  
_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_        


 

  
  
He feels oh so high, but it's not enough -    
  
Before Dongwoon could even blink, let alone catch his breath - Kikwang was sliding his ass over his dick, coating his puckered entrance with cum. His cock grows hard once more as the raven snaps his hips back and forth upon his length. His eyes close automatically as he sighs into the ministrations, groping the older man's ass to help him along.        
  


 

  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_      

 

  
  
  
Without warning, Kikwang suddenly stops and grips Dongwoon's cock within his hands -   Dongwoon's eyes snap open as he tries to center his attention on him only to lose focus as he feels his cock surrounded by a tight heat and his eyes roll to the back of his head as a curse is drawn from his gaping mouth.      

 

  
  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_      

 

  
  
  
Inch by inch he enters Kikwang's hole, slowly engulfing himself in his entrance until he's buried to the hilt. He loves this feeling of filling him up completely - stretching his hole further and further.    
  
"So tight - so fucking tight," he chants hoarsely, gripping Kikwang's hips and slamming him down upon his cock.    
  
Needing no further prompting, Kikwang takes over -    
  
Impaling himself upon the length again and again and again. Bouncing up and down in Dongwoon's lap, riding him at top speed - eyes magically disappearing into crescents.        


 

  
  
_I'm here for your entertainment_      

 

  
  
  
Kikwang meets each and every one of his thrusts as their bodies sync into a rhythm that only they can match - He strikes his prostate without hesitation repeatedly and he can feel the tension building within him.        


 

  
  
_Oh, do you like what you see?_      

 

  
  
  
Fuck, he's close -    
  
Dongwoon swore that he was starting to see stars as he felt his orgasm rise from the depths, and race through his system.    
  
So fucking close right now -    
  
He grabbed the back of the Kikwang's head, nestled his fingers within the silky jet black strands and crushed their lips together, allowing Kikwang to swallow every mewl, pant, groan, growl, moan - every single sound that passed through his lips as he climaxed - milking his insides once more, filling him to the core with fluid that was so much that it leaked on to his honey thighs.   The raven gasps into the kiss, returning the action with just as much fervor, trying to take in more of his taste as he rode out his orgasm, continuing to buck against him - buck against him as if his life depended on it.        


 

  
  
_Oh, let me entertain ya 'til you scream_      

 

  
  
  
Then Kikwang came like a thunderbolt and he cried out as he spilled himself between their heaving chests once more, totally spent from the intensity of the orgasm.     _  
_

 

 _  
  
  
  
Oh! Do you know what you got into?_        


 

  
  
Dongwoon fell back on the bed, his body weary and his vision blurring due to exhaustion. Kikwang sagged against him and muzzled himself into the crook of his neck. The brunette lifted his arms around the raven's naked body in a way to cuddle him.      

 

  
  
  
_Can you handle what I am about to do?_        


 

  
  
He didn't know what spurred the unnecessary action - it was paid sex after all, but Kikwang didn't seem to mind too much, in fact, he burrowed himself further into his warm embrace.    
  
He quite liked the feeling of their bare bodies pressed flush against each other      


  
~    

 

  
  
  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_      

 

  
"I'm going to have to charge you extra for not using a condom," Kikwang muttered with a huff. Dongwoon blinked lazily, he didn't even realize that they hadn't used one.  

 

"I'm sorry, I'll be sure to remember that next time." he responded with a sigh. He could feel Kikwang nod in agreement against his chest. 

  
  
"You know, you're going to have to leave soon too," mumbled Kikwang with a yawn, still perched upon his chest, not exactly making a move to leave despite his words. It was just then that he noticed that his softened cock was still nestled inside Kikwang's tight walls. He should probably pull out some time soon, but as long as Kikwang wasn't pushing him then he wasn't going to rush. The thought made his cock twitch and he could feel Kikwang clench around him automatically.  

 

"I know, but I think I'd like to stay just a little bit longer," he responded with a smirk, eyes fluttering close once more as he dragged the sheets up around their bodies, making themselves more comfortable.

  
  
There were only three words on his mind -  

  
  
Best. Sex. Ever.      

 

  
  
  
_I'm here for your entertainment_        


 

  
  
~      
  
  
  
  
**_Oh! Do you know what you got into  
  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
  
I'm here for your entertainm_ _ent_**

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a companion piece to the story "Hold it Against Me" by himawarixxsandz on livejournal, so go check that out so you can have a better understanding of this story, if you'd like. The story is pretty straightforward, however, so it's not necessary. 
> 
> I wrote this story 5 years ago so excuse the writing, I have improved since then, but I do think that this may be one of my better pieces of work. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed reading! ^o^


End file.
